Will of Fire
by Dre-sama
Summary: Kisah perjalanan kedua sahabat menjadi seorang shinobi hebat. Perjalanan yang mereka lalui akan mencetak sejarah. (Warning: fic pertama kali buat. Not original. Canon pairings (?). DLDR)


**DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS ALL OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO. STORY ORIGINATED FROM INTERACTIVE ANDROID NOVEL "THE GREAT TOURNAMENT" BY HOSTED GAMES**

 **A/N: WELOCME READERS, FIC INI MERUPAKAN FIC PERTAMA YANG SAYA KETIK SEUMUR HIDUP. CERITA YANG ADA JUGA BUKAN ORIGINAL MILIK SENDIRI, AUTHOR HANYA POST DENGAN TUJUAN INGIN SHARING A.K.A. PEMUASAN DIRI SEMATA, TIDAK ADA MAKSUD UNTUK MENGAMBIL KREDIT KARYA ORANG LAIN. JADI MOHON PENGERTIAN JIKA INGIN MENGKRITIK "PLAGIAT" DAN LAINNYA, AUTHOR TIDAK INGIN MENGAMBIL KREDIT DARI SIAPAPUN. SEKIRANYA CUKUP CATATAN INI, SELAMAT MEMBACA! (btw kalau kritik soal kualitas tulisan silahkan, hanya kritik soal plagiarisme/originalitas akan diabaikan author)**

 **WARNING!: Alternate-canon, canon pairing(?), possible chara-death(?)**

 **(?) maksudnya kemungkinan akan dibatalkan author**

Dua orang pemuda melompati atap demi atap dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menghindari dan melompati balkon dan tali jemuran seakan bukan halangan bagi sang Uzumaki dan Uchiha muda ini.

"Huft.. huft… Teme! Kita harus cepat, aku tidak ingin kita kehabisan tempat-ttebayo!" ucap Naruto sambil sedikit kehabisan nafas.

"Hn, tenanglah. Lagipula turnamen ini hanya dimulai setelah 10 menit persiapan." ujar Sasuke.

Atap demi atap mereka lewati hingga terlihatlah sebuah arena yang mereka tuju. Kerumunan kali ini lebih ramai dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Namun beruntung bagi Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka menemukan celah pada dinding arena untuk menyelinap masuk.

Menempati tempat terdepan terlalu beresiko bagi mereka oleh karena penjaga yang biasa memeriksa tiket para penontonnya. Bagian puncaklah yang menjadi pilihan terakhir untuk mereka tempati. Mereka pun duduk sambil terengah-engah oleh aksi 'lari hampir terlambat' mereka.

"Kau tau siapa lawannya hari ini?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke di sebelahnya.

"Hn, kudengar shinobi dari Kumogakure datang untuk bertarung tahun ini." jawab Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan dua botol minum dari tasnya dan melemparkan satu untuk Naruto.

"Kumogakure? Hm… aku belum pernah mendengar desa itu. Menurutmu siapa yang menang kali ini?" ujar Naruto

"Team Hatake tentunya." ucap Sasuke dengan percaya diri. Sudah lama Sasuke mengidolakan seorang shinobi dari desanya sendiri, Hatake Kakashi. Dengan perbandingan menang-kalah 95% selama 20 turnamen yang telah ia ikuti.

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar iringan dari terompet menandakan bahwa babak final turnamen akan segera dimulai. Teriakan dan sorakan dari kerumunan pun semakin liar, mereka sangat menanti-nantikan akan pertandingan ini.

BOOM!

Pada sudut kiri dan kanan arena muncul kumpulan asap yang tebal. Perlahan terlihatlah wajah dari shinobi yang telah dinanti-nantikan Sasuke. Hatake Kakashi dan keempat shinobi pada timnya muncul dari kumpulan asap yang perlahan pudar.

Sang shinobi bermasker itu memandang jauh pada sudut oposisi. Terlihat lima shinobi lawan yang sangat seragam. Tim lawan mengenakan armor yang terkait pada bahu kiri mereka menjadi ciri khas Kumogakure. Pandangan serius mereka tajam pada Kakashi namun sama sekali tidak terlihat terintimidasi.

Memandang tim lawan, Kakashi malah memberikan senyuman khas dibalik maskernya seakan memberi salam pada lawannya. Hal itu membuat tim lawan geram oleh karena merasa terhina dengan senyum tersebut.

"PERHATIAN PADA PESERTA. BABAK FINAL AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI, PERATURAN AKAN SEGERA DIBACAKAN!" Teriak seorang panitia turnamen. Seakan itu juga arena menjadi sedikit tenang untuk mendengarkan aturan main.

Aturan yang dibacakan cukup sederhana untuk dipahami. Intinya, bagi shinobi yang jatuh akan tereliminasi. Namun Naruto dan Sasuke tidak terlalu tertarik, ia hanya ingin pertandingan untuk segera dimulai.

"DIINGATKAN UNTUK SELURUHNYA. PERLENGKAPAN DAN SENJATA BABAK FINAL INI TELAH LULUS UJI KEAMANAN. APABILA DIDAPATI MEMBUNUH, AKAN DIDISKUALIFIKASI." Setelah pembacaan aturan selesai sang panitia pun undur diri dan para shinobi di arena pun bersiap pada posisi.

GONG!

Tanda pertandingan dimulai. Tim dari Kumogakure berlari dengan agresif sembari melempari shuriken tumpul mereka pada Tim Kakashi. Dengan gesit anggota bertahan menangkis seluruh shuriken namun tetap mempertahankan formasi mereka.

Tim Kumogakure mengurangi jarak mereka dan terjadilah bentrokan dengan Tim Kakashi. Suara benturan liar dari pertarungan yang terjadi menggugah kerumunan bersorak-sorak semakin heboh. Mata Sasuke berbinar penuh kagum dengan kegesitan Kakashi kali ini. Ia mampu menjatuhkan satu per satu lawannya seakan tanpa usaha.

Kerumunan pun bersorak kencang dengan dijatuhkannya lawan terakhir. Terpukau dengan aksi Hatake Kakashi, Naruto pun berkomentar disampingnya.

"Keren sekali ttebayo! Namun saying sekali harus berakhir secepat ini." Keluh Naruto.

Namun Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia tahu benar bahwa 'main-main' dalam pertandingan bukanlah gaya Kakashi. Ia tahu betul karena kakaknya Itachi bekerja untuk sang idola hampir 5 tahun lamanya. Dari menajamkan kunai dan pedang kusanagi Kakashi, hingga merawat kuda bernama Buru, pemberian Kage saat memenangkan turnamen 4 tahun lalu.

"Oi lihat Teme. Si Kakek Tua itu menghampiri Kakashi!" Kakek Tua yang dimaksud Naruto adalah sang Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Seperti tiap turnamen sebelumnya. Pemenang turnamen akan ditawarkan satu permintaan dari sang Kage. Naruto dan Sasuke mulai berandai-andai tentang permintaan Kakashi. Kebanyakan pemenenang biasanya meminta kekayaan, gelar dalam pemerintahan, lahan… apapun yang mereka anggap layak.

Namun Kakashi membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sandaime. Keheningan terjadi oleh karena orang-orang yang mulai berspekulasi tentang permintaan Kakashi. Mendengar permohonanitu, Sandaime mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Permintaan dari Hatake Kakashi telah disetujui. Malam ini…" Sandaime memberi jeda untuk melihat kearah Kakashi. "dan hanya untuk malam ini, akan diadakan festival di tengah Konohagakure. Pemerintahan akan membiyayai seluruh tagihan kalian, terutama makanan dan minuman hari ini gratis."

Mendengar pernyataan itu membuat kerumunan makin bersorak kencang, bahkan membuat Sasuke berpikir untuk menyumbat gendang terlinganya.

.

.

.

Setelah upacara penutupan turnamen berakhir, Sasuke memilih untuk masih duduk santai sambil memandang langit sore di arena. Tadinya ia diajak oleh Naruto untuk pulang dan berganti dalam Yukata untuk menikmati festival, namun entah kenapa kali ini ia sedang malas untuk pulang.

TAK! TAK! TAK!

Suara benturan kayu itu mulai mengganggu acara santai Sasuke dan membuatnya penasaran. Ternyata Sasuke tidak sendirian. Dari tempat penonton Sasuke melihat seorang gadis yang ia kenal betul berada di tengah arena. Seorang gadis berambut pink yang disanggul indah dengan yukata merah bermotif sedang berlatih dengan boneka kayu. Melihat itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

'Dasar, siap dengan yukata pun masih sempat saja berlatih' ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

"SHANAROO!"

Hantaman keras itu mengakibatkan boneka kayu tersebut kehilangan bagian torsonya. Sasuke yang sedang menyaksikan hal tersebut pun berdecak kagum dengan apa yang ia saksikan barusan.

Gadis berambut pink itu pun mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diawasi. Dari kejauhan ia pun melihat sosok Sasuke yang duduk memperhatikannya.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun?"

Merasa dirinya ketahuan, Sasuke pun entah kenapa jadi salah tingkah. Namun akhirnya ia hanya memberikan senyum salam walau dirinya sempat _sweatdrop_ karena tidak ingin dianggap Sakura seorang _stalker_. 'Baka, apa yang aku lakukan…' pikirnya.

Sudah lama sejak Sasuke memiliki rasa untuk gadis itu, namun memang gengsi Sasuke yang terlalu besar membuatnya tidak ingin terlalu berekspresi di depan Sakura. Pikir Sasuke terhenti saat ia mendengar Naruto memanggilnya dari kejauhan

"Oi! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana Teme!" teriak Naruto. Ia terlihat siap dengan yukata dan rambutnya yang sedikit ditarik ke belakang.

Menyadari keberadaan Sakura, Naruto pun menyapanya degan girang kemudian menghampiri Sasuke untuk menyerahkan yukata titipan Mikoto untuk Sasuke.

"Kau akan ikut ke festival juga kan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke

"Um! Setelah ini aku akan datang bersama Ino dan Tenten." Jawab Sakura. Tak lama setelah itu Sakura pamit dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk berganti di tempat karena sudah tidak ada orang lain.

"Jadi, sudah kau sampaikan?" tanya Naruto sedikit ambigu.

"Menyampaikan apa?" tanyanya balik sambil memasang sabuk yukatanya.

"Maksudku, kau sudah dekat dengannya selama 10 tahun, Teme! Tunggu apa lagi ttebayo?!"

Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan memijit dahinya pusing dengan pertanyaan (baca: tuduhan) Naruto.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita ke festival Dobe" ucap Sasuke menghindari pertanyaan tadi.

"Yosh! Aku sudah lama tidak makan enak ttebayo!"

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya menuju festival dan menikmati kemeriahan di bawah langit sore. Festival sore ini terlihat cukup ramai oleh karena pernyataan 'gratis' dari Sandaime.

Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti pada suatu kedai terdekat. Setelah menikmati hidangan gratis, Naruto pun memesan sake.

"Dobe, yang benar saja. Kau tahu kan kita masih di bawah umur?" Sasuke sedikit ragu dengan keputusan Naruto.

"Kenapa Teme? Kau takut tidak mampu menangani sedikit alkohol ttebayo?"

Naruto selalu tahu cara menekan Sasuke dan memang selalu berhasil. Tidak terima dikatai oleh Naruto, Sasuke pun tertantang dan menuang nampannya dengan sake. Dengan tegukan pertama, ia meletakkan nampan dan memandang Naruto remeh.

"Oi, aku hanya bercanda ttebayo. Tidak perlu kau paksakan." Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung melihat Sasuke yang ternyata cukup percaya diri.

"Kenapa Dobe? Kau takut tidak mampu menangani sedikit alkohol?"

Menggunakan kalimat Naruto kembali untuk melawan memang bukan hal bagus. Ia tahu sahabatnya ini tidak cerdas. Jidat Naruto berkedut emosi tidak terima. Naruto pun merampas botol sake Sasuke dan meneguknya liar.

Sasuke mematung _sweatdrop_ melihat adegan itu. Namun tanpa disangka Naruto membuktikan dirinya. Botol sake yang habis itu pun diletakkan di atas meja dengan keras dan melihat Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Hehe! Kau lihat kan? Ini mudah ttebay…o…" suara Naruto akhirnya melemas dan ia pingsan di tempat. Wajah Naruto merah dan napasnya sedikit terengah. Sasuke tidak terkejut, memang sahabatnya satu ini sangat berani namun tidak pernah berpikir.

"Bakayaro…" Ucap Sasuke sambil memijit dahinya.

Tanpa disangka, mungkin hari ini hari keberuntungan Sasuke. Iruka-sensei lewat dan melihat mereka berdua.

"Sasuke?" Iruka sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto yang terduduk tak sadar di depannya.

"G-gomen, sensei. Aku tidak sempat menghentikan Naruto saat itu" ucap Sasuke pada gurunya di akademi dulu.

"Tidak apa, akan kuantar pulang Naruto. Maaf merepotkanmu." Tak lama setelah itu Iruka menggotong Naruto dan melesat dengan manuver cepat layaknya seorang shinobi.

Sasuke menghela napas, kali ini ia merasa sendirian karena si Dobe itu pingsan oleh kebodohannya sendiri. Beranjak keluar dari kedai, mata Sasuke tersorot pada seorang gadis berambut pink dengan yukata merah bermotif. Ternyata memang benar hari ini hari keberuntungan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura menyapanya dengan girang, membuat wajah Sasuke sedikit bersemu.

"Mana Ino dan Tenten? Ku kira mereka akan datang ke festival bersamamu." Tanya Sasuke sedikit penasaran.

"Oh memang mereka datang tadinya. Namun Ino harus membantu _stand_ ayahnya. Sama halnya dengan Tenten." Jawab Sakura sedikit murung.

Sasuke tidak pernah suka melihat wajah Sakura murung. Sasuke pun mencari inisiatif untuk menghibur gadis pujaan hatinya itu.

Dengan sedikit keberanian Sasuke pun angkat bicara.

"J-jadi, m-mmaukah k-kau menontonkembangapibersamaku?"

Terlihat jelas bahwa saat ini Sasuke sedikit gemetar dengan bercucuran keringat. Sangat tidak keren pikirnya. Bahkan saat mengucapkannya pun Sasuke memalingkan wajah tidak berani menatap wajah Sakura. Walau ia memiliki _fangirls_ yang banyaknya hampir satu stadion. Ia tidak kuasa saat dihadapkan dengan satu gadis yang telah menempati hatinya ini.

Melihat Sasuke yang gelagapan seperti itu membuat Sakura tertawa geli. Namun tanpa disangka Sasuke, Sakura mendengar jelas seluruh kalimat yang ia katakan. Hal itu membuat Sakura tersenyum lembut menyadari keberanian Sasuke melawan kegugupannya.

Sakura melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Sasuke dan merekapun berjalan menuju kerumunan yang menunggu acara _hanabi_. Mereka berdua pun duduk di rerumputan sambil menonton kembang api yang melesat satu persatu melawan gelapnya langit malam.

Mata Sakura berbinar takjub melihat kembang api yang meletus begitu mencapai ketinggian tertentu. Sasuke yang menikmati acara ini hanya tersenyum, tak jarang ia mencuri pandang pada gadis merah jambu di sebelahnya. Cahaya yang terpancar tiap letusannya membuat wajah Sakura makin indah, pikirnya.

Tidak ada yang berbicara, mereka berdua menikmati setiap momen yang ada tiap detiknya, hingga _hanabi_ terakhir dipancarkan mengakhiri acara tersebut.

Sasuke mengantarkan Sakura kembali ke rumahnya dengan gugup. Entah kenapa ia merasa mematung saat Sakura melingkarkan tangannya pada Sasuke selama perjalanan. Hal itu tidak sehat bagi jantungnya, pikir Sasuke. Di sisi lain Sakura hanya tersenyum girang sambil menceritakan keseharian juga sesi latihannya dengan Ino. Sasuke hanya sedikit berkomentar karena memang ia tidak bisa berpikir saat itu, pikirannya terlalu bahagia karena posisi Sakura yang 'terlalu dekat' dengannya.

"A-arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Sudah mau menemaniku di festival tadi." Ucap Sakura sesampainya mereka di depan rumah khas Haruno.

Sasuke tersenyum mengangguk menanggapinya. Bibirnya masih kelu setelah perjalanan sesaat. Namun ia harus berani, jangan sampai ia mengacaukan momen ini.

"T-tidak masalah, Sakura. Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu, _sore ja!_ " Sasuke berbalik untuk meninggal kan Sakura. Namun setelah selangkah berbalik, Sakura berlari kecil dan sedikit menarik Sasuke dan mengecup pipinya dari belakang.

Seakan waktu terhenti, Sasuke benar-benar terkejut dengan tindakan Sakura yang tiba-tiba. Ia tertegun memandang Sakura yang menunduk dengan wajah merah total. Tak lama setelah itu Sakura lari terbirit-birit ke rumah dan menutup keras pintunya.

Sasuke masih mematung, ia hampir tidak percaya hal ini terjadi. Dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang ia melompat dengan manuver shinobi untuk pulang. Tindakan yang boros energi memang, namun kejadian barusan berhasil mengacaukan kemampuan berpikir Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kediaman Uchiha, ia membuka pintu mendapati Kaa-san nya sedang duduk di sofa meneguk segelas teh.

"Sasuke-chan? Bagaimana festivalnya?" tanya Mikoto.

"Tidak buruk, tapi Naruto. Beda cerita." jelas Sasuke. Setelah berganti pakaian, ia berbaring ke kasur untuk istirahat. Namun Mikoto tiba-tiba muncul di balik pintu kamar.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar Sakura-chan? Apa kalian bertemu?" tanya Mikoto penasaran dengan mata berbinar.

Mengingat hal itu membuat wajah Sasuke memerah. Ia bisa dibilang menyesal telah menceritakan tentang perasaanya tentang Sakura pada Kaa-san.

"Sakura… ia tidak apa-apa, kurasa." Jawab Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Ibunya yang melihat reaksi Sasuke pun tertawa geli. Tapi Mikoto sangat menikmati ketika melihat reaksi Sasuke saat bicara tentang Sakura.

"Hihi, tidak apa Sasuke-chan. Kaa-san _ship_ SasuSaku kok." Ucap Mikoto lalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang bingung dengan pernyataan barusan tidak menggubrisnya. Tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata hari ini merupakan hari keberuntungan terbesar bagi Sasuke. Ia tersenyum saat mengenang malam festival kali ini. Sasuke pun memejamkan mata dan mulai terlelap.

.

.

.

Hangat sinar matahari yang menyusup ke kamar Sasuke membuat sang pemilik kamar berkedut. Sasuke bangun dan turun dari kamarnya untuk sarapan. Namun ia tidak menemukan ibunya. Mungkin sedang pergi berbelanja, pikir Sasuke.

Namun setelah itu ia menemukan suatu catatan di dekat meja yang mengatakan, ' _Buru-chan si kuda milik Hatake-san sedang sakit. Itachi meminta Kaa-san untuk membawakan tanaman obat yang kita simpan.'_ Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya mendapati pada akhir tertuliskan _'jangan lupa mampir ke Sakura-chan XD'_

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Acara membaca Sasuke terhenti dan ia pun menuju pintu depan dan membukakan pintu. Didapati Naruto di depan rumahnya dari tadi.

"Teme! Ada yang harus kutunjukan padamu!"

"O-oi. Bagaimana kau tidak sakit setelah mabuk kemarin?" tanya Sasuke sedikit penasaran. Namun Naruto tidak menghiraukannya dan menunjukkan suatu brosur.

Sasuke perlahan membacanya, tertuliskan bahwa akan diadakan pertandingan di arena siang ini. Membaca brosur tersebut membuatnya skeptis, seharusnya tidak ada pertandingan di arena setelah turnamen kemarin. Biasanya arena akan dilakukan perbaikan, perawatan kebersihan… apapun yang ada hubungannya dengan arena maintenance.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sasuke sedikit mengintrogasi Naruto.

"Hehe. Bisa dikatakan pertandingan ini bukan sesuatu yang 'berizin' ttebayo."

Pernyataan Naruto barusan semakin membuat Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ayolah Teme! Kali ini saja! Si Kakek Tua dan orang-orang nya sedang keluar dari Konoha. Makusdku, tidak ada yang memakai arena. Kemungkinan beberapa orang kaya menyuap penjaga dan mengadakan pertandingan tersebut. Tapi, tidak ada yang dirugikan, ayolah ttebayo!" mohon Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menghela napasnya, ia paling tidak suka saat Naruto memohon kepadanya. Namun kali ini ia juga sedikit penasaran. Setelah menonton Hatake Kakashi yang menginspirasinya, ia selalu ingin merasakan bagaimana berada di posisinya. Bertarung di tengah arena, dan mendapat sorakan besar dari penduduk..

.

.

.

Mereka pun setuju dan berjalan menuju arena. Terlihat bahwa ada antrian dan setiap orang yang masuk membayar sekeping koin pada penjaga. Sasuke menghela napas melihat Naruto yang berlari menuju tembok belakang. Dan seperti biasa mereka menyelinap masuk tanpa jejak.

Terlihat ada beberapa orang menjual perlengkapan dimana-mana. Cukup ramai untuk suatu acara yang tidak sepenuhnya 'berizin'. Pada vendor jajanan terlihat teman dekat dari akademi Naruto dan Sasuke. Choji dan Shikamaru sedang berdiri di depan vendor sambil melihat-lihat arena.

"Oi! Choji! Shikamaru!" teriak Naruto menyapa mereka.

"Naruto? Kau ikut pertandingan?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit terkejut menemukan Naruto saat ini di arena.

"Tentu saja ttebayo! Kalian mau ikut tim kami?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak masalah, namun perlu lima orang dalam satu tim. Jika tidak, maka akan didiskualifikasi."

Maka dari itu mereka pun setuju dan berkeliling untuk merekrut seseorang. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan.

"WOII! PENCURI! KEMBALIKAN TAS KUNAI ITU!" teriak salah seorang pemilik _stand_ dari kejauhan. Pencuri yang berlari itu tiba-tiba saja tersandung oleh kaki yang disengaja seorang pemuda. Pencuri yang kesal itu berusaha melawan namun pemuda ini, namun tiba-tiba

" **KONOHA SENPUU!"** tendangan keras dari pemuda itu mampu mendorong pencuri itu jauh tergeletak. Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat itu pun berdecak kagum. Pencuri yang berusaha bangun itu pun ditahan oleh dua orang penjaga dan membawanya pergi. Pemilik _stand_ yang menjadi korban itu memaksa agar pencuri tersebut membayar kunai tersebut atau ia akan memanggil 'penjaga' yang sebenarnya. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Ei. Tunggu dulu… Lee?!" Naruto sedikit terkejut menemukannya di tempat seperti ini. Pemilik rambut dan alis tebal itu pun menyapa balik kepada tim Naruto.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Shikamaru pada Lee.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan ketinggalan untuk menonton pertandingan kali ini!" ucap Lee dengan semangat

"Menonton? Tentunya kau akan lebih senang jika bergabung dengan tim kami kan?" bujuk Sasuke dengan wajah penuh kemenangan. Tentunya dengan adanya Rock Lee dengan kemampuan taijutsunya, tim ini tak akan terkalahkan.

"Maksudmu, aku bisa bertarung di arena? TENTU SAJA AKU MAU! HAL INI MEMBUAT SEMANGAT MASA MUDAKU MEMBARA!" ujar Lee dengan semangat berkobar.

.

.

.

Tim yang terdiri dari Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji dan Lee mendapatkan panggilan 'Team 7' dari panitia. Tim ini pun bersiap untuk memasuki arena dan bertarung dalam _Battle Royale_.

Peraturannya mudah, jika dijatuhkan maka akan tereliminasi, orang terakhir yang masih bertahan akan otomatis membawa kemenangan bagi timnya.

Setelah seluruh tim, bersiap Shikamaru membisikan tim tentang strategi yang baik digunakan. Walau tidak seluruh anggota mampu mengerti, Shikamaru hanya ingin tim ini bertahan sebagai kelompok solid.

Trompet akhirnya dibunyikan dan tim mulai menerjang ke sudut oposisi. Namun tim 7 mempertahankan formasi mereka.

Pertarungan masih berlanjut… Rock Lee dengan agresif menerjang lawannya tanpa henti dengan taijutsu andalannya. Choji memberi support pada Shikamaru dengan ninjutsunya yang memanipulasi badan menjadi besar dan menghadang lawan. Di sisi lain Sasuke dengan gesit menahan setiap serangan dengan kunainya, tak jarang ia melesatkan _chidori_ untuk mematikan keseimbangan lawan.

Dari sudut arena ia melihat Naruto terpojok dengan tiga orang yang menyerang Naruto satu per satu. Melihat itu Sasuke melesat kearah Naruto untuk memberi pertolongan.

Sasuke dan Lee datang tepat waktu dan melesatkan serangan kepada tiga lawan tadi, menyelamatkan Naruto dari eliminasi. Tak lama setelah pertarungan itu, hasil kerja keras bersama Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji dan Lee akhirnya berhasil bertahan sebagai pemenang _Battle Royale_.

"YATTA!" Sorak Naruto penuh kemenangan. Sasuke yang melihat itu pun tak kuasa menahan senyum. Mendapat kesempatan bertarung di dalam arena memang sudah menjadi impiannya sejak Hatake Kakashi menjadi juara bertahan. Dan untuk menang dalam pertandingan pertamanya, Sasuke merasa sangat puas.

.

.

.

Setelah menerima hadiah kepingan uang hasil pertandingan Sasuke memutuskan untuk undur diri dan kembali pulang. Ia tidak ingin ibunya pulang dan memarahinya karena meninggalkan rumah yang tidak terjaga.

Namun ternyata nasib berkata lain. Terlihat ibunya dengan wajah khawatir sedang duduk dan berbicara pada seseorang.

"Sasuke-chan? Kau sudah pulang rupanya." Penilaian Sasuke salah terhadap ibunya. Mikoto terlalu lembut untuk mampu memarahi Sasuke.

"Kaa-san, apa kita kedatangan tamu?" ucap Sasuke sambil memandang sosok pria di sebelah ibunya.

Mendengar itu pria tersebut menoleh kearah Sasuke. Dengan penuh kejutan Sasuke sedikit menganga melihat sosok di depannya. Shinobi bermasker, sang petarung turnamen. Hatake Kakashi berada di depannya saat ini, tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun bukan? Kakakmu banyak bercerita tentangmu." Ujar Kakashi.

Mikoto mencoba untuk menjelaskan pada Sasuke sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

"Sasuke-chan, tadi pagi sekelompok perampok mencoba untuk mencuri Buru. Itachi berusaha untuk menahan mereka, namun salah satu melukai Itachi dengan kunai beracun." Jelas Mikoto sambil sedikit terisak. Namun beruntung bagi Itachi, penjaga datang dan berhasil menangkap perampok-perampok tersebut kemudian membawa Itachi untuk dirawat di klinik.

"Tenang saja Sasuke-kun. Ia sudah lebih baik kok" Kakashi berusaha menjelaskan pada Sasuke yang masih terlihat shock. "Aku sangat menghargai seluruh kerja keras kakakmu yang telah membantu melewati beberapa turnamen yang telah kulalui." Kakashi memberi sedikit jeda lalu mulai angkat bicara lagi.

"Namun… sayangnya aku harus keluar dari Konoha untuk mengikuti turnamen beberapa bulan ke depan, dan dengan kondisi kakakmu saat ini. Aku terpaksa harus menggatikannya." Ucap Kakashi sedikit menyesal di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak senang dengan pernyataan barusan. Ia tidak terima, hal ini bukan salah kakaknya ketika tiba-tiba saja perampok datang dan melukai Itachi.

"Kau tidak akan menemukan siapapun. Tidak ada yang dapat menggantikan kemampuan Itachi-nii."

"Sayangnya kau salah." Kata Kakashi dengan percaya diri. "Faktanya, kali ini aku sedang menatap seorang yang ku maksud."

Sasuke menyelidiki arah pandang Kakashi. Namun kali ini ia tidak memandang kemanapun selain menatapnya bicara. Lalu Sasuke pun sadar bahwa ia adalah orang yang dimaksud.

"M-maksudmu?" Sasuke sedikit tidak percaya dengan ucapannya barusan.

Kakashi tersenyum hangat dan mengusap kepala Sasuke. "Selamat bergabung, Uchiha Sasuke."

Dan pada hari itulah Uchiha Sasuke, menjadi seorang asisten dari Hatake Kakashi.

.

.

.

-To be continued-

 **A/N: Maafkan author dengan end chapter yang terasa dikebut. Jujur author butuh waktu kurang lebih 2 minggu untuk menyelesaikan satu chapter ini. Mohon dimaklumi karena author masih pemula. Semoga readers tertarik untuk membaca chapter berikutnya. Kemungkinan author bakal update di semester depan, author mohon maaf bakal hiatus tiap semesternya. Juga mohon maaf kalo sedikit menyelipkan humor yang berakhir gagal dan garing sehingga membuat readers tidak nyaman. Akhir kata, author undur diri dan see you in Christmas!**


End file.
